


Consequences

by Chatspunsaregold52



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because otherwise she wouldn't be able to see, Gen, Good thing her employer's super rich, How does one write crack?, Nathalie learns that her actions have consequences, Supposed to be a crack fic, Things I randomly think about at two in the morning, broken glasses, but it's my first, so hopefully it's funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Gabriel is fed up with having to deal with the consequences of Nathalie's transformations. Nathalie can't help it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> As a glasses person, I was very concerned when I saw Mayura's first transformation. So I decided to write a crack fic about it, as you do.

"Duusu, spread my feathers!", Nathalie called out. The kwami was sucked into her brooch with a flash of blue light. Pulling off her glasses, Nathalie dramatically threw them to the side. She heard a pained grunt to her right but ignored it for the moment, ending her transformation with a twirl. Mayura looked over at her supervillain partner only to find him clutching his nose, blood seeping through his gloved fingers. 

"Sir, are you alright?", she asked, confused as to how he had managed to become injured in the ten seconds since she had last looked at him. 

"Nathalie, I swear, if you can't start controlling your dramatic urges, I _will_ find a new assistant", he growled.

"...Sir?"

"Don't tell me you don't even realize what you're doing?"

"I... don't think I follow, sir. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about _this,_ Nathalie!", he pointed to her now-shattered pair of glasses lying on the floor.

Nathalie looked down at the glasses, then up at her employer, then back at the glasses. She wasn't exactly sure how her glasses being broken related to Gabriel's bloody nose.

Sighing, he said, "Nathalie, are you aware that you have developed a nasty habit of throwing your glasses when you transform? I am aware that transformations tend to lean towards the dramatic, but do you think you could possibly try and curb this urge? This is the fifth time it's happened in the past week! I'm glad that new glasses are easily affordable for me, but I would rather not make this a regular thing."

"Well, not all of us can just have our glasses conveniently disappear into a mask when we transform", Nathalie muttered somewhat rebelliously.

Gabriel huffed. "Nooroo, dark wings fall", he said, striding out of the room and saying something about ordering more glasses and scrubbing blood off of the tile floor.

~~~~~

Three hours later, he was glaring at his computer. He was Gabriel Agreste! Surely he could find a way to get the glasses here faster than the three days the website said it would take. Maybe he could akumatize an eye doctor...? No, he didn't think he could find anyone angry enough on such short notice. He could feel a migraine coming on, although that might just be because of Nathalie's annoying habit of throwing things at his head. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, then hissed in pain and drew his hand back, his nose still slightly tender from earlier. 


End file.
